


Stuck.

by noizy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Koujaku being a brat, M/M, they're all kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noiz comes to Aobas school after moving to japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck.

You're not used to this.   
Not used to having kids swarm around you in the small hallways. That's what it felt like anyways, even though there was only about twenty kids. You've been here for a couple days now, and you've noticed a kid with hair that stood out from the rest. Blue. It seems natural to you, so you don't pay much attention to it. Though you don't see him today wondering through the hallways with the a taller boy you don't seem to like already. Just the way he walks irks you already, and you don't even know the kid. 

It's recess time, kids playing kickball and tag together while you stay away and walk around the field, avoiding kids that tried to speak to you and tried to be friends. You don't want friends. You don't want to talk to anyone, you're just shut up in your room when you go home anyways. 

About the time you're supposed to go inside, you hear a soft...crying noise from one of the nearby bushes. Normally you would've walked past and ignored it, but your curiosity was peaked. Slightly. You wonder over to the bush, kneel down, and you see him. The blue haired kid with his hair strung out between multiple branches, tangled in the thorns. Tears were streaming from his face, and when he saw you the tears started to come quicker.   
"G-go away!" He cried and tried to get away, thinking that you were one of the bullies that drove him into said bush. 

You stay quiet and watch him, eventually reaching a hand out to touch his hair. He gasps and jerks away, earning another soft sob of pain from his mouth. 

"What do you w-want?" He eventually calms down lightly, seeing that you're not going to hurt him. On purpose, he thinks so anyways. 

"..."  
You stay quiet for a bit, unsure of what to say right now. Eventually, you speak. "..Why're you in the bush." He asked, voice cracking lightly from underuse for so many years.   
"Bullies..kept pulling my hair.." He replied through sniffles, wiping his eyes. 

After a while, you learned his name was Aoba and he learned your name was Noiz. You two seemed to get along, and you admit he's the first person you've talked to since coming here last year. As to be expected, your Japanese is broken and he has a little bit of trouble understanding you, and you have trouble understanding him. 

After about ten minutes, another boy comes up. And it's the last boy you want ever want to see. 

"Aoba! Are you okay?" That's all you heard before the boy is kneeling beside you and crouching down to look at the bluenett. 

"..I-Im okay, Koujaku," he mumbled and looked over at noiz, giving him a small smile for the first time in forever for him. "Noiz found me and kept me company for a while."

Upon hearing that, Koujaku looked over and narrowed his eyes, not liking the blonde haired boy. 

"Oi, what did you do to Aoba?"

"...Nothing."

Koujaku huffed and shook his head, "leave Aoba alone."

The comment hurt. And you don't know why. You've only known Aoba for less then a day, and here you're about to cry over something so small. 

"..Whatever."

You get up, turn away and brush yourself off, starting to walk away when you hear a small and stuttering voice. 

"N-Noiz don't leave!" 

Aobas voice sounded like he was on the brink of crying again, which made you turn back to catch the sight of him glaring at Koujaku, who in turn, gave a sheepish grumble of an apology to the bluenett. 

You walk back over, and eventually you and Koujaku untangle Aobas hair from the bushes. He squirmed a lot and cried a couple more times from all the jerking around, but once he was free he crawled out and gave them both a tight hug, something noiz was confused about. When they went to go back inside the building, Aoba sneaked his hand into both of theirs, grinning softly. 

"..Thank you guys."


End file.
